The Night
by autumnkirkland
Summary: There was something out there that made Romano smile that rigued by it,Arthur followed Romano to find out the reason behind that rare smile.He found out something new about Romano,while Romano revisited old feelings buried deep down.


**So,first story's up.I wrote this while listening to Lovewave's The Night,check it up on youtube,keep in mind though this is not a song fic,this is not based on the supermoon was actually my inspiration in writing this,hence the reference of moon in this 't forget to give review,I'd LOVE to read your opinion!  
**

* * *

The Night

He had just finished his dinner, in a small restaurant along with Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, Romano, and Ivan. The taste of peppery fish and chips still lingered on his lips, even the second cup of his favorite Darjeeling tea could not erased it. The sound of animated conversation between his friends filled the somewhat empty restaurant, Arthur was more than happy to be listener. It was not that he was phlegmatic, he was just comfortable standing from the sideline, watching the conversation took place, added a little of his thought every now and then, and just enjoying the feeling of satisfaction after a quite delightful dinner. Everyone looked satisfied too, judging from their face and the glowing atmosphere in their circle. Even Romano, who was deemed to have permanent scowl etched on his face. He was actually smiling a little, although, Arthur noted, not to their friends. The Italian had his gaze lingering to the window, where the dark blue sky was visible. It was rare for Romano to show a smile, to the bellas he usually smirked and flirted, to his friends it was always a scowl or sneer, but this, this was a rare expression. Arthur found himself wondering what or who was the enticing thing that cause his friend to produce this smile.

Arthur had not realized he was staring until Romano broke the trance by standing up. Grabbing his coat and hat he announced to his friends about his early departure. Antonio whined and tried to hug his amigo which resulted in a halfhearted punch from Romano. To this Arthur raised his eyebrow, for Romano always managed to do everything perfectly, even a punch to his friend. Francis raised his wine glass in response and Alfred waved energetically. Looking at the retreating figure, Arthur decided to follow him. He knew Romano walked home because his apartment was not far from the restaurant so he waited for a minute before excusing himself. In his hasty departure, he missed the knowing glance from Ivan.

The city was just like any other city at night, bustling with life. Cars were passing by, the lights emitted from them seemed like hundreds of firefly on Arthur's glassless eyes. People around him were eating, drinking, laughing, talking, walking, humming, doing whatever their heart desired. The chill of autumn wind had Arthur tightened his brown coat to his body, his blonde hair danced along to the tease of wind. Arthur didn't exactly know what he was going to say once he caught up with Romano, or what to do, he just followed the curious desire of his heart. He could see Romano among those people, his maroon flat cap being his reference. Arthur fastened his pace, squeezing himself through nameless person, determined to see the Italian with a smile.

If Romano knew he was being followed, he didn't mention it. He let the Briton walked by his side, glancing a little bit longer at his tousled hair from his peripheral vision. Arthur was among the small list of people that was close to Romano, aside from his family. It took two years for Romano to accept Arthur as one of his close friends. Four if he counted the year when the two of them were just bumping at each other several times during dance class. It was funny that Romano only warmed up to Arthur when they were actually worked at the same place. Both of them took dance class during college, and they saw each other twice a week for two years. Maybe it was Arthur, who had snarky attitude, with several piercings adorned his ears, carrying violin to wherever he went. Maybe it was Romano, who was most of the time quiet but short tempered, in search of his life, and had hard time to trust people. Maybe it was the time that was not right, after all, many met the right one at the wrong time.

Romano led Arthur not to his apartment, no. He pressed the number 10, which took them to the rooftop. Soft music filled the elevator, transporting the two to the temporary solitude. With a soft ding, they exited the metal machinery, and quickly greeted by gushing wind. Romano turned to Arthur, and as if understanding what he wanted, Arthur looked back in affirmation. Romano took the gloved hand to his chilled one and gently pulled Arthur to one of the bench overlooking the tall buildings. With a sigh he sat down, releasing Arthur's hand in the process, a sigh that longed for more warmth.

For awhile, no one spoke. They simply sat there, letting the honks of cars, distant laughs that the wind carried filled the silence between them. Romano put his cap to his side, letting his hair ran free. His eyes were back on the sky, gazing at it as if it was his last time seeing the dark blue infinity. His lips slowly curled into a tender smile that brought Arthur there at the first place. Arthur knew not what to say, he didn't feel the need to say anything to be honest. He glanced at Romano and followed his gaze to the sky, trying to see if there was the thing that had Romano smiled that beautiful smile.

"The moon," Romano said lowly as if sensing the blonde's curiosity. Two amber orbs glistened in wonder and adoration toward some faraway planetary object that was often romanticized by human. With a sigh he continued. "It was never this beautiful, this big, this, full."

Arthur finally knowing the source of Romano's smile, let his gaze found the moon. True to Romano's words, it was bigger that night, and shone brighter. He was never one to admire things up there, he usually kept his head down to the earth, where he could actually reach, feel, and see clearly. Things that were placed high, they were source of agony, bewitching and out of reach. He voiced his thought in a whisper to Romano.

The Italian nodded in agreement. "That's what makes them more, precious. The fact that they grace you with a glimpse of their beauty, and don't let you taint them," Romano responded, amber searched for green.

Blame it on the weather, or maybe the hypnotizing voice of Romano, Arthur found himself almost unconsciously scooted closer to him. He wanted to hear more, to feel more, to understand more of the man beside him. Arthur swept his bangs so he could find those amber eyes. "But why torture yourself with the hope of one day grasping them if you can have one closer here?"

Romano smiled again, although there was a hint of melancholy that time. He reached out to swept aside a blond strain that hid the mesmerizing green eyes. "Because," Romano said slowly, almost tiredly. "The unreachable had taken my heart away. I'm in love with the unreachable."

A sense of dejavu suddenly hit Arthur, as if his heart ever once struck by the same feeling he was feeling that moment. The soft voice of Romano resonated in his mind, triggered some hazy memories of a bakery, vespa, sea, laugh, and brunette boy. Then they disappeared, just as fast as they came. His eyes were hot with confused tears, threatening to fall.

Romano carefully held the cheeks of Arthur with the chilled hands of him and wiped the tears before they could run down his face. His cheeks were pale, just like the moon up there. Romano didn't dare to dream too much, hope too much, he was satisfied with just wistfully admiring the moon from where he was.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea where it came from," Arthur said, his eyes lowered down. The palm of Romano's hands gently caressing his cheeks. It was nice, Arthur thought. He was almost disappointed when Romano retracted his hands, the cold sensation still lingered.

Romano was the first to broke their gaze, choosing to let his eyes feast on the sight of night sky again. The moon would always be up there, radiant as ever and out of reach. Romano sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the blonde boy he met back once upon a summer in Italy, with eyebrows so bushy and green eyes so captivating, pale cheeks that resembled the moon, only to have the sea took away his memories, along with Romano's heart.


End file.
